1. Field of Invention
A storage tank containing a suspended liner for the supply and storage of a full strength corrosive liquid such as a strong acid or base, the liner suspended within the storage tank from several locations by upper suspension straps from above held in place by corrosive resistant rods through rod suspension supports from the ceiling of the storage tank, and by a plurality of tie clips integrated within the suspended liner attaching to a plurality of suspension hooks placed within the interior of the storage tank to fully deploy the suspended liner to fill and to dispense the corrosive liquid within the suspended liner from the storage tank.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present storage tank and suspended liner, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
Having a liner placed within another vessel is not a new concept, as indicated by prior art. The novelty of the present storage tank and liner appears from the liner being resistant to a strong corrosive liquid and having the liner suspended from within the storage tank using the disclosed assembly of elements, along with other novel and unanticipated combination of elements within the specification and claims herein.
For example, a flexible liner or bag is contained within a vessel as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,963 to Fox, which provides the flexible liner at a low temperature. In this disclosure, the liner is connected at the neck of the vessel and is free to expand within the interior of the vessel, similar to an accordion, containing liquid oxygen for a rocket propellant tank. The bag is described as a polymer of butadiene and styrene, which in 1958, were relatively new polymers. The physical characteristics of the bag by function were disclosed using a recipe and chemical general class. A vertically suspended liner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,505 to Gunther which suspends a liner from an inner top of a cylindrical vessel. A lower floor and frame floats in a vertical direction within the vessel, the lower floor assuming the configuration of the interior of the vessel. A vertical liner attaches between the inner top and the lower floor with cables stretched from top to bottom in the vessel having lateral supports that rise and fall along the cables, these lateral supports attached to the liner sides and fold locations. It is further disclosed that the floor rises and falls with due to a liquid filler within the vessel forcing the floor upwards, or, when drained, allows the floor to be lowered, the liquid providing the means to induce the vertical movement of the bottom of the liner. Bags are similarly suspended from an inner top of a vessel in U.S. Pat. No. 9,028,147 to Schmal, disclosing a trash can liner with an upper elastic band. In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0122844 to Klein, showing a liquid containing bag suspended within a vessel having a lower drain tube leading from the liner through a port in the vessel for draining a liquid contained in the liner from the vessel through the drain tub, the bag filled from above.
A portable liquid storage tank is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,478 to Claeys, which provides an expandable frame which supports a liquid containing liner at an upper margin of grommets which are tied to the upper portion of the expandable frame. The liner is a PVC vinyl, but any material impervious to liquid to be stored can be used. A drain tube leading from a drain is included and several hand grips are placed in the bottom of the liner for workers to expand the liner prior to the introduction of a liquid. The grips are provided also to elevate the bottom of the liner to direct the liquid towards the drain as the liner is emptied, something contrary to an indication that a full strength corrosive is an ideal liquid stored within the liner and frame. A vessel fitted liner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,676 which is actually attached by an adhesive to the interior of a vessel, the liner not expandable.